


You Really Got Me

by prisonofmemories



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Protect Nick Jakoby Squad, Romance, Team How Are Your Holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonofmemories/pseuds/prisonofmemories
Summary: The first time you go out on a date with Officer Nick Jakoby you spend the entire evening talking over dinner.





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this turned out a lot longer than expected, but apparently when I start writing about light of my life Nick Jakoby I just can't seem to stop. Teeth-rotting fluff (rated M for some swearing and mention of dicks).

The first time you go out on a date with Officer Nick Jakoby you spend the entire evening talking over dinner, and most of the conversation is about music. He really only listens to orcish music, unless he’s in the car with his partner Ward. He even lets you listen to what according to him is the greatest love song ever written, trying to explain the lyrics to you with animated gestures. It scares off the waiter for a little while, but you are instantly charmed by the orc’s bright eyes and enthusiasm. You're pretty open-minded when it comes to taste in music, but you decide then and there to make it your mission to introduce him to some of the human world's greatest love songs. 

It's late when you leave the restaurant and you wander around a bit, both not wanting the night to end just yet. You end up on a park bench listening to songs on your phone. When you fumble with your earplugs, trying to get one to stay in his ear, the tip of his ear twitches slightly.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” you ask, never having seen that happen before.

“No! No, I’m fine! I...it’s fine,” he stammers a bit.

You feel a blush creeping up your face as you say, “Ok, good. Because it’s kinda cute.”

He blinks. “Oh...really? ...oh.” 

A shy smile spreads across his features and he averts his eyes. He keeps staring at his hands as you bump shoulders with him, a small smile playing on his lips. It’s obviously the first time anyone has called him cute, but if it’s up to you it’s definitely not the last. He’s the first orc you’ve ever been on a date with--hell, he’s the first orc you’ve ever _spoken_ with for longer than five minutes, but he’s already the most interesting person you’ve met in your life. He’s clearly still a bit at loss for words so you pull up some more songs, and he listens with full attention. 

You've been gently leaning against his broad shoulder under the guise of short earplugs when Nick suddenly speaks up. "Do you have a song for tonight?" 

You only need a few seconds to think before you press play.

_Yeah, you got that somethin'_  
_I think you'll understand_  
_When I say that somethin'_  
_I want to hold your hand_

His hand snakes into your lap to entangle with yours and a universe explodes in your chest at the smile he gives you, eyes shining gold like the sun. When the song ends you both get up wordlessly, holding hands for the rest of the way home, and when you reach your front door he gently cups your face and kisses you goodnight.

*

The first time you realize you are officially a couple is when you're walking home from a date at the cinema one night. You'd had a small but fierce popcorn fight in the back row, all hushed giggles even though you were pretty much the only ones there. Nick, sweet endearing Nick, insisted on cleaning up most of the mess as the lights went on, which told you everything you needed to know about his character. You had no problem indulging him and gave him a hand (though you did end up throwing most of the popcorn at him again). 

Walking home arm in arm afterwards, you still feel like you are floating on a cloud. He’s picking another piece of popcorn out of your hair when someone suddenly steps in front of you, stopping you in your tracks. It’s a small group of human men. One of them speaks up. 

“Is this orc harassing you, ma’am?” he asks, staring hard at you and completely ignoring Nick. A few of his friends are starting to block the sidewalk.

You swallow hard, already sensing that this could go downhill fast. “No, we’re fine. Could you please let us through?”

You can feel Nick tense up, and before you know it one of the men is grabbing him by the arm, trying to pull him away from you.

“Let go of me,” Nick says calmly, not wanting to cause a scene. You desperately try to hold on to him, but someone else roughly pushes you out of the way. 

“Hey!” you yell. “Please stop, leave him alone! He hasn’t done anything wrong!”

They are surrounding him now, two of them twisting his arms behind his back as he struggles to get to you. Their leader stands nose to nose with him and growls, “What were you thinking, pig? Touching a girl like that? Filthy orc!” 

Panic and instinct overtakes your senses and you slam your body against one of the men, successfully breaking into the circle. You worm your way to Nick and give the leader a shove, defending Nick the only thing on your mind even though you are the smallest person there. 

“Yes he’s an orc!” you spit out. “He’s _my_ orc, _my boyfriend_ , and he’s more human than you will ever be!” 

Baffled, the group backs away slightly at your intensity. 

“Now, if you don’t want to get arrested for assaulting an officer of the LAPD you’d better fuck off,” Nick says, voice low and threatening as he wrestles himself free, immediately reaching for you to make sure you’re alright. Realization seems to dawn on the group--“shit, it’s that dude from the news!”--and they look unsure of how to continue. You take the opportunity to grab Nick’s hand and drag him out of the circle, shooting a final glare at the men before hightailing it out of there, heart in your throat. 

Your apartment is closest, so you walk there in silence. As soon as the door closes you let out the breath you’d been holding. “What. The Fuck.” Nick is hovering in front of you, looking a little lost. “Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok, they didn’t hurt you did they?” you babble, touching his face and his arms and checking for bruises.

“I’m fine,” he says quietly. “Did you...did you mean what you said?”

You look at him, taken aback. “Did I mean what?”

He clears his throat and shuffles his feet. “Did you mean it when you said that I’m your boyfriend?”

It suddenly dawns on you what you had yelled in a fit of panic and rage. Your heart breaks a little at Nick’s hesitance, so you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him softly, feeling him melt against you, his hands gentle on your waist. “Of course I meant that, you dummy.” You frown. “Um, that is if...do you want to be my boyfriend? Or…”

“YES! I really really do,” he says a little too loudly, hugging you tightly to him. “I’d like that very much.”

You grin. “Good.” 

Standing there in your hallway, still a little bit wired from the confrontation earlier that night and your newfound status of Officially Dating, he stares at you dumbly for a moment before ducking his head and snorting loudly. Before you know it the both of you dissolve into a fit of giggles, gasping for air every time you look at each other. You lean your head against his shoulder, reveling in the joy of the moment, and realize that this is the most comfortable you’ve ever felt with another person.

Once the two of you have calmed down a bit, he picks you up easily and carries you to the couch, gently dropping you onto it before snuggling up to you. You hear him huff a laugh against your shoulder.

“What?” 

He smiles up at you happily, tusks peeking out from behind his lower lip. “You’re my girlfriend.”

Something flutters in your chest. “Yeah, I am.”

Pawing at your pocket, he swiftly takes out your phone and hands it to you. The look on his face is enough; you scroll through your list of love songs and press play.

_I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_  
_For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three_  
_Oh, since the day I saw you_  
_I have been waiting for you_  
_You know I will adore you 'til eternity_

_So won’t you please be my baby?_

*

The first time you sleep together is only a few days after you’re Officially Dating, and you're both already down to your underwear before you even reach your bedroom. He's standing behind you, kissing your neck, and the light scrape of his tusks sends shivers down your spine. A soft moan escapes your lips. One hand is gripping your hip as the other disappears down the front of your panties, fingers sliding wetly between your folds. You can feel the hard line of his cock through his underwear, big and hot against the cleft of your ass. You grind back into his toned body and feel him put his chin on your shoulder, humming quietly. 

Despite Nick’s adorable awkwardness he’s also a cheeky bastard once provoked, so you're not really surprised when he suddenly asks, "Do you have a song for this, too?" 

You can hear the playful smile in his voice and turn around to flash him a grin. "Oh, just you wait." 

You quickly find what you're looking for. As the song starts playing you slowly sidle up to him, mouthing the words as you strip out of the rest of your clothes. His eyes roam your naked body hungrily, but he chuckles at the lyrics. 

_I've been really tryin', baby_  
_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long_  
_And if you feel, like I feel baby_  
_Then come on, oh come on_  
_Let's get it on_

"Perfect." 

You don't know if he's talking about you or the music, but it really doesn't matter when you see his nostrils flare, the scent of your arousal hitting him hard. His golden eyes darken with lust and he takes you in his arms, tumbling the both of you into bed. His broad body covers yours, and you trace your fingers across his bare chest, mesmerized by the pale streaks that contrast with the blue-ish green of his skin. Suddenly he’s shy again.

“So I’ve never...um. With a human. I mean...I don’t know if it’ll…um, f-fit?” he fumbles, clearly worried about the logistics.

“Stop it,” you hush him. “You’re amazing, and gorgeous, and you’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met. I’ve never been with an orc before…” You cup his face with your hands to make him look you in the eyes. “...but we will be fine. Alright?”

You can feel his body relax as he lets out a relieved sigh, tips of his ears darkening. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.”

“Now keep doing what you were doing or I will be very cross.” 

His smile lights up the room, so there’s nothing else you can do but pull him down into a heated kiss.

There really was no need to worry about logistics.

*

The first time he tells you he loves you you’re at his house and you’re wearing an apron of all things. It’s a beautiful sunny day, so Nick has been puttering around in his garden all morning. Because he doesn't eat meat ("Those animals have _feelings_! It's not beef, it's a cow!"; the heartfelt indignant expression on his face was enough to put you off burritos for life) and prefers to know exactly what he's putting into his mouth, his vegetable patch is a thing of beauty. He also has a small patch of soil where he’s been very successfully growing berries of all kinds, and a few bowls are scattered around the kitchen. 

“Is it ok if I bake something with these?” you ask when he walks in with yet another bowl, raspberries this time. 

He looks pleasantly surprised. “Oh yes, please do! I’ve been drinking smoothies for days trying to work my way through them.” He pulls a face. “I’m really sick of smoothies.”

You remember some kind of crumble pie thing your favorite aunt used to make and figure it can’t be too hard, so you set about your task. It doesn’t take long for you to perfect the dough, and you’re in the process of making the filling out of a variety of berries when out of nowhere a spider lands on your arm. The scream you let out isn’t as loud as the sound of the bowl you’d been holding hitting the counter and then the floor, but the ruckus is enough to have Nick rushing inside, covered in dirt and looking extremely worried.

“What happened? Are you ok? Is that blood?!” He runs right up to you and sits you down on one of his dining chairs, kneeling in front of you.

The mention of blood shocks you into finally looking down at yourself, spider completely forgotten. You can’t help but double over laughing. What Nick thought was blood was actually the filling you’d been making, splattered all over your front and, by the taste of it, your face. You’re still heaving with laughter at his puzzled face, so you motion broadly to the assortment of berries still on the countertop.

“Oh.” 

“Sorry for the mess,” you manage.

He shrugs. “At least it’s one less smoothie for me to drink.”

You smack him in the chest before leaning in for a muddy, fruity kiss. You’re feeling awfully domestic and your chest is a little tight when you take in the sight of Nick kneeling in front of you in his kitchen, a streak of dirt across his forehead from where he’d wiped his brow, his muddy hands in your lap and playing with your apron. You wonder how you must look, covered up to your ears in sticky fruit pulp.

Nick brings up a dirty hand to gently wipe at your cheek. His eyes are soft and he looks a little mesmerized. “I love you,” he whispers out of nowhere. He clears his throat and says it again with more determination, “I love you.” He takes in your stunned silence and looks down at your lap. “I-It’s ok if you don’t, I just...I thought I should, um, say...”

You feel like you might cry. “I love you too, you ridiculous man.” Leaning down to touch your forehead to his, you say it again for good measure. “Of course I love you...so, so much.” 

He beams up at you and he clumsily pulls you forward, meaning for you to land in his lap but only succeeding in piling you on top of him on the floor. You lean over him, elbows on either side of his head. A swarm of butterflies throws a party in your stomach when you look down at his goofy grin. Yep. Hopeless.

You do end up baking your aunt’s pie later that day, after cleaning up the kitchen and having some seriously spectacular sex in the shower. You eat the pie for dessert that night, one of your favorite love songs playing in the background, and it’s fucking delicious.

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

*

The first time you spend the night in the house you bought together it’s a crisp autumn day, but the sun still lingers in the evenings, illuminating everything with a soft orange glow. 

The two of you have been lugging boxes all day, trying to save money by doing all of the moving yourselves. The garden is a mess, there’s a severe lack of furniture, and you’re pretty sure there’s a worrying spot of damp on the bathroom ceiling, but right now you’re feeling the most content you’ve ever been in your life. Nick has just lit the fireplace and now you’re huddled together underneath a heap of blankets on the couch. His strong arms are around your shoulders, there’s hot cocoa on the makeshift table in front of you, and honestly, what did you do to deserve all of this?

“I love you,” he murmurs softly against your ear. He says it a lot, but you will never tire of hearing it and you always say it back.

You reach up to touch his face, tracing your fingers across all those handsome orcish features you’ve come to know and adore. He catches your hand as it reaches his mouth, and he presses a kiss to your knuckles. Once again you are amazed at how much you can love another person. You press a kiss to his jaw and settle against him, his big arms pulling you close to him the only thing that matters.

The TV hasn’t been connected yet but your phone is within reach, so you play the perfect song. 

_Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes, everything is good._  
_Such a cozy room,_  
_The windows are illuminated by the evening sunshine through them,_  
_Fiery gems for you, only for you_

_Our house is a very, very, very fine house with two cats in the yard,_  
_Life used to be so hard,_  
_Now everything is easy 'cause of you_  


*

The first time he plays you a human love song you’re sick in bed. You feel like shit, you probably look like shit, and you’re cranky because you can’t do shit. Despite all this, Nick is an absolute darling and takes care of you all day. 

“I’m sorry for ruining your day off,” you sniffle, miserably blowing your nose for what seems like the thousandth time today.

He kisses the top of your head. “Shut up and drink your juice,” he says before leaving the room.

“Where are you going?” you call after him, feeling a little needy.

His head pokes around the doorway. “I’m making you some food, you hardly ate anything yesterday.”

Your stomach growls in reply.

Comforted by the knowledge that he isn’t leaving you for someone less congested, you wrap your blanket a little tighter around your shoulders and wait. You hear him swearing in the kitchen as something drops on the floor, and you giggle despite yourself. No matter how miserable you are, Nick always makes you feel better.

Suddenly there’s music, a staccato guitar riff ringing from the speakers, and Nick appears in the doorway carrying a tray of food. ”What the…”

He does the most awkward little dance towards you, carefully balancing the tray but still dropping a banana in the process, and your heart may just explode at the sight of him shaking his butt in his pyjamas and repeatedly yelling “You really got me!” at the top of his lungs. He just about manages to put the tray down without anymore damage.

“How do you even know this song? I thought you only knew the ones I played for you!” you manage in between giggles.

Clearing his throat, he says, “I may have...um...looked through your music library when you were at work.” You look at him questioningly. “I really like this one. It makes me think of you.” His eyes sparkle. “And I thought seeing me make a fool out of myself might make you feel better. It worked, didn’t it? You’re smiling.” He pulls you close and plants a kiss square on your mouth.

“Noooo,” you moan, covering your face in horror. “Germs! I don’t want you to get ill. And I’m gross,” you sniffle, emphasizing your point by searching for your tissues when you feel more snot dribbling out of your nose.

“Don’t be silly, I think you’re beautiful no matter what. Snot and all,” he smiles lovingly, handing you another tissue.

Trying not to cry, you blow your nose and mouth “I love you” at him before diving into the food he’s brought you. He relaxes on the couch next to you, gently petting your hair and making sure you have everything you need.

He plays the song again when he clears away the tray, doing another silly dance, and there is no doubt in your mind that Officer Nick Jakoby, first orc on the force and first orc to steal your heart, is the love of your life.

_See, don't ever set me free_  
_I always want to be by your side_  
_Girl, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night_  


_You really got me_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Here's a list of the songs mentioned in this:
> 
>  
> 
> [The Beatles - I Want To Hold Your Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgDp24K5f9Q)  
> [The Ronettes - Be My Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g_FD_sYazk)  
> [Marvin Gaye - Let's Get It On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6QZn9xiuOE)  
> [Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)  
> [Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young - Our House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vq2X60XP5cM)  
> [The Kinks - You Really Got Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTTsY-oz6Go)


End file.
